Mystery In The Mansion
by anime soda
Summary: There is a killer on the lose and Konata and friends are all alone in a big old mansion. What will happen to them? I really don't know what to rate this so please help if you can with rating it.


Mystery In The Mansion

It rained outside the mansion. There were four people in the house. Tsukasa, Konata, Kagami, and Miyuki. They were alone in that big mansion and the power was out so they only had candles to see inside the big old thing.

"I'm bored," Konata said while putting up another card. She was making a house of cards.

"Well so are we," Kagami said.

"Did you guys read the newspaper lately?" Miyuki asked all of them.

"Well we haven't lately," Tsukasa admitted.

"I have, there was a story on this serial killer," Konata said.

"A serial killer? Konata are you just trying to scare us?" Kagami said placing her hands on her hips.

"No she's right take a look at this," Miyuki said and held up the newspaper.

**Serial Killer Strikes Again**

**There has been a jailbreak lately and the serial killer, The Reaper, was no were to be found. Reports say that he has now taken away 5 victims. No dead have been found and only blood was found at the crime scene. Police are trying to find the killer but had no luck. He still is out there somewhere and all citizens are to report anything mysterious. Also they are advised to be extremely cautious…**

"Wow that's scary," Kagami said.

"We should lock all the doors and windows just in case," Tsukasa suggested.

"Great idea! I'll take the west side, Kagami will take the east side, Miyuki will take the north and Tsukasa here will take the south," Konata said. They soon spilt up and they went to make sure that everything was locked. Tsukasa went to the south part of the house.

"Wow the house sure can be scary, and it can be scarier if you're not with someone," Tsukasa said to herself. She walked along the long red-carpeted hall filled with portraits and vases. She locked all the windows and made sure the door was locked. She continued and then she stopped. There was a broken window. Tsukasa slowly went to the broken glass and carefully picked up a shard. "That's weird I wonder what could of done this?" she said. Then she felt a hand touch her shoulder she slowly turned around and there was a flash of lightning.

Konata was wandering through the halls when she heard a scream. "That sounded like Tsukasa," Konata said. Maybe she just got scared by a mouse or something first I have to check on the windows. After Konata checked the windows she checked everyone else's as well. She walked through the hall and found Tsukasa and Miyuki. She looked at the broken window. "Hey what happened?" Konata asked.

"My sister she's gone," Kagami said and she pointed to the blood on the carpet.

"What if it's the killer," Miyuki said.

"We should stick together from now on," Konata said. They nodded and the searched the house for Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa where are you?" Konata yelled through the hall and it echoed back.

"We should get some sleep," Miyuki said. They headed towards the bedroom and they went to sleep. Miyuki couldn't sleep and she tossed and turned in her sleep. "Maybe I should get a glass of water," she said to herself. She decided not too wake up the others and went by herself. She got to the kitchen and she filled a cup of water. She left something behind her and she dropped her glass.

Konata and Kagami woke up by a scream. They rushed to the kitchen and found blood, glass, and water. They started to wonder which would be next. They wondered what would happen to them.

"Then a chill went up their spines and they turned around and then," Konata said and the girls screamed.

"Konata-chan please stop it's really scary," Tsukasa said hugging her pillow.

"You seem to have a talent for telling scary stories at sleepovers Konata-chan," Miyuki said.

"Well I wasn't scared one bit," Kagami said.

"Well that doesn't explain why your shaking, shivering, hiding under the covers, chattering teeth, and screaming I heard and saw," Konata said.

"Shut up!" Kagami said. The girls laughed and went to sleep. The girls had nightmares that night except for Konata.

* * *

~Anime Soda~

Okay let's make this short and quick. I do not own Lucky Star or any of the characters. Please don't steal this. It was a gift from my sister. Thank you and good night!

Please note that I didn't write this my sister BlackSnowMoon did. She wrote it for me as a welcome gift here. I suggest you **don't**read her stories unless you like yaoi and lemon so don't read her stories unless you like that stuff thank you.

* * *

~BlackSnowMoon~

Hello! It's me BlackSnowMoon! Anime Soda's sister! Okay allow me to shed some light on this little one shot. I wrote this. Not my little sis. I did this for her as a little gift so don't blame her if you think this is bad. Blame it on me. I didn't have a lot o time to write this thing so sorry it lacks details. Now time for some explanations!

**How are they in a mansion?**  
Now some of you may not of noticed but Miyuki notes that Konata-chan tells good scary stories at sleepovers. That's what they were having. A sleepover and telling spooky stories. Duh. It was Konata's turn to tell the story and that's what she gave them.

**Does Miyuki seem a little out of character?**  
That would be up to you guys. I don't really watch the anime. My sister watches it. So the characters might seem a little out of character. Sorry about that. Chu~

**How and why are you on your sister's account? (Yes I know this question was random)**  
Well who do you think made the account for her? Yes I did make this account for my little sis. She isn't that much of a writer but I said she should give it a try. So she did. (I kind of tricked her into it)

**So is this really her first story?**  
No it isn't. Like I said she didn't write this I did so it doesn't really count. You all might get to read her real stories then but don't blame her if this story is bad. It would be my fault. If she writes her first real story then you're allowed to criticize my little sis. Until then you can criticize me.

Well that's all of the expliantion I can think of for now. If you have anymore questions just ask or send me a message. Okay. Chu~ Please read and review. Do it for my little sis. Well I'll see you around!  
~BlackSnowMoon


End file.
